danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Terminology
There are many different types of terminology in DanMachi covering various subjects. Adventurers Adventurer (冒険者): Adventurers are people with statuses that explore the Dungeon below Babel. Overall, adventurers are grouped into one of two different classes: *'Low Class Adventurers' (下級冒険者): Low Class Adventurers are Level 1 adventurers *'High Class Adventurers' (上級冒険者): High Class Adventurers are Level 2+ adventurers Starting at Level 2, adventurers can also be referred to by differently numbered classes: *'Third Class Adventurers' (三級冒険者): Third Class Adventurers are Level 2 adventurers *'Second Class Adventurers' (二級冒険者): Second Class Adventurers are Level 3-4 adventurers *'First Class Adventurers' (一級冒険者): First Class Adventurers are Level 5+ adventurers Alias (二つ名): An alias is a second name given to all adventurers during the Denatus by the Gods once they reach Level 2. An alias can potentially change every time an adventurer levels up. Certain Gods take advantage of the naming process to give chuunibyou type aliases to adventurers from weaker Familia for entertainment purposes, however as there is a difference in how the children perceive them, they consider it to be cool. Supporter (サポーター): Supporters are people that explore the dungeon along with adventurers. They carry many things ranging from magic stones dropped from monsters to spare weapons and items. New Familia members can serve as supporters to older Familia members to gain experience in the Dungeon. In some cases, members of a Familia may serve as supporters to the more experienced members. Three Great Quests (三大冒険者依頼): The three great quests are for the subjugation of the Behemoth, Leviathan, and the One Eyed Black Dragon. The Zeus and Hera Familias were able to complete the first two quests but were defeated in the battle against the One Eyed Black Dragon. Organizations Familia (ファミリア): Familia are made up of adventurers and supporters headed by a God or Goddess. They are named after the God or Goddess in charge, such as Hestia being the head of the Hestia Familia. Most Familia are exploration type Familia, though there are other types such as business type, industrial type, medicinal type, and even nation type. Each Familia is given a rank ranging from I to S based on size and achievements, which is taken into account in determining how much money each Familia has to pay the Guild during their monthly taxes. Certain Familia, like the Hermes Familia, don't report rank ups to avoid paying more, however this is illegal. When an exploration type Famila reaches rank D, they are required by the Guild to go on an expedition. God/Goddess (神/女神): The Gods and Goddesses started to come down to the lower world from heaven 1000 years ago. Some were around since then, and some only recently came down. They are forbidden to use their powers, known as Arcanum ( ), and have the same physical abilities as normal people. Despite the rule, they are allowed to use their Arcanum under certain conditions only for use with mirrors, such as broadcasting War Games. While not a part of their Arcanum, Gods and Goddess emit an aura known as divinity (神威) that allows others to recognize them as such, and there are certain Gods such as Zeus, Odin, and Kali that are able to completely hide it to blend in with normal people. A God's divinity seemingly has a color, as Thanatos' was described to be dark purple when he released it, and it can be sensed across Orario if a God releases it in the upper floors of the dungeon. Other abilities that are allowed include the charms of Goddesses of Beauty. If any God or Goddess break the rules, they are forcibly sent back to Heaven. Gods and Goddesses with large Familia can live with ease because of their children's earnings, while Gods and Goddesses from small Familia, such as Hestia, Miach, and Takemikazuchi, work to earn money. The number of Gods and Goddesses in Heaven has become so small that the remaining Gods and Goddesses work non stop to guide the souls of the dead. Falna ( ): Falna is the grace given by Gods and Goddesses to their Familia members. Adventurers and supporters can gather excelia ( ) to raise their status and grow stronger. The Gods and Goddesses gave the falna to adventurers to bring forth heroes, and the first God to give out a falna was Ouranos. Inanimate objects can seemingly be given a falna, as Mikoto's skill considered the Hestia Knife to be part of the familia. Guild (ギルド): See Guild. Denatus ( ): The Denatus is a meeting of the Gods held once every three months. Many things are discussed and aliases are given to adventurers that ranked up. War Game ( ): A War Game is a battle between Familia with set rules. The Gods and Goddesses use their Familia members to express their will, similar to a proxy war. A special Denatus is held to set rules and decide on what type the War Game will be along with what the winner would receive. The God or Goddess that loses in a War Game must obey the terms set during the Denatus without question. Various types of War Game include Single Combat, Siege, and various others. Conversion ( ): Conversions happen when a person switches from one Familia to another. Once a person switches Familia, they must wait a year before switching back or switching to a different Familia. Having a conversion requires the consent of both Gods involved. Mission (強制任務): Missions are quest like orders given out by the Guild. The Familia that receive them must do as written. Casino (大賭博場): Casinos are facilities that are extraterritorial, first created when the Guild gave into Gods wanting entertainment facilities. Working with outside organizations, entertainment facilities were created in the Entertainment District. Problems caused in the casinos can become international problems as they are run by the outside organizations and so they are guarded by the Ganesha Familia. Theater (大劇場): Theaters were the second location created along with casinos. Like casinos, theaters are extraterritorial and are operated by the outside organizations. Abilities Status (ステイタス): The Status is the Falna set as various parameters. The status is made up from Basic Abilities, Development Abilities, Magic, Skills, and the overall Level. Level (レベル): A level shows the rank of an adventurer. The status of an adventurer is considered to be secret information but the level of an adventurer is required to be reported and is shown to others. Most adventurers are Level 1, and currently the only Level 7s are Ottar of the Freya Familia and one other unknown person. When the Zeus and Hera Familias were still active, they had a level 8 and 9 adventurer respectively. Just defeating monsters doesn't lead to a level up. To level up, one must have a D rank in at least one Basic Ability and accomplish something that even the Gods would be impressed with, such as defeating a stronger monster. Leveling up is hard to do outside of Orario due to the only Dungeon being located there, and Level 3 outside of Orario is considered to be excellent. Basic Abilities (基本アビリティ): The Basic Abilities are Power, Endurance, Dexterity, Agility, and Magic. Each one is shown with a rank and a number from 0-999. 0-99 is I, 100-199 is H, 200-299 is G, 300-399 is F, 400-499 is E, 500-599 is D, 600-699 is C, 700-799 is B, 800-899 is A, and 900-999 is S. Basic Abilities can be raised through excelia gained from training and battles. Basic Abilities reset to I0 at every level up although the abilities gained before each level up will remain as an invisible base. It is normally impossible to go past S rank, though Bell Cranel has done this through Liaris Freese, having had statuses at SS and SSS rank. Development Abilities (発展アビリティ): See Development Abilities. Skill (スキル): See Skills. Magic (魔法): See Magic. Curses (呪詛): See Curse. Concurrent Chanting (並行詠唱): A high level technique involving casting magic while fighting or moving around. Its difficulty is likened to dealing with a bomb with both hands while fighting due to the chance of failing a chant or not being able to control their own magic power. Skill at using concurrent chanting depends on how much experience the user has with it, as Lefiya observed that Ryuu was far more skilled at it than Riveria. Currently, only Riveria, Filvis, Lefiya, Ryuu, Aisha, Fels, and Alicia have been shown to be able to use it. Chant Connection (詠唱連結): A technique that only Riveria is able to use. Chant connection enables her to change the strength of her magic based on the chant length and mind usage. Through this she is able to use nine magics, which is the source of her alias Nine Hell, though she is able to use them separately as well. Ignis Fatuus ( ): An Ignis Fatuus occurs when the user becomes unable to control the magical power when using magic and the magic self destructs after letting it go out of control. Horseback Chanting (馬上詠唱): A technique used by the Elven knights in Alf's Royal Forest. They leave tracking and evading up to their horses while they chant, making it similar to concurrent chanting. Beastification (獣化): Beastification is a process only a certain number of Beast Humans have been seen using, enabling them to unleash their wild instinct and power, or in other words growing stronger by becoming violent. The trigger for a Werewolf to beastify is being under moonlight and all Werewolves are known to have the associated skill. Dungeon Monster (モンスター): See Monsters. Monster Rex ( ): The Monster Rex is an especially powerful monster that only appear on certain floors. The stronger the Monster Rex is, the longer it takes for it to respawn. A Monster Rex can also be referred to as a Floor Boss ( ). Landform or Nature Weapon ( / ): Things in the Dungeon that monsters are able to use as weapons. Pantry ( ): Certain rooms on a floor where monsters gather to eat. It contains a huge quartz pillar that secretes a substance which monsters enjoy. The pantries on the 7th and 20th floors use green quartz while the pantry on the 24th floor uses red quartz. Plant ( ): Plants are Pantries that have been taken over by Viscum and were producing Violas. The purpose of this was to produce countless numbers of deep floor Monsters and then take them to the surface. As both Plants on the 24th and 30th Floors were destroyed, there are no longer any Plants that exist. Unexplored Area (未開拓領域): Unexplored Areas are places that aren't listed on the maps of the various Dungeon floors. Also known as Frontier. Xenos' Hidden Village (異端児の隠れ里): Xenos' Hidden Village are certain Unexplored Areas that the Xenos use to protect themselves from other Monsters and adventurers while searching for other Xenos. Man Made Dungeon Knossos (人造迷宮クノッソス): See Knossos. Items Valis (ヴァリス): Valis is the currency used in Orario. One can buy a Jagamarukun at 30-40 valis, materials for one meal at 50 valis, and a more expensive meal at a bar for 300 valis. Bell's first dagger cost 3,600 valis, his first armor cost 5,000 valis, and a lowest rank potion costs 500 valis. A party of five Level 1 adventurers can make around 25,000 valis a day, and at 800,000 valis one can buy a good house. Hestia is currently 200,000,000 valis in debt. The symbol for valis is a v with two lines through it. Magic Stone (魔石): Magic Stones are the core of monsters and are always located in the chest area of the monster. Adventurers and Supporters gather magic stones to trade them in for valis at the Guild. Magic Stones have magical power in them that can be used for things such as lighting, water purification, cooking stoves, refrigerators, and other things. If one breaks the Magic Stone while in the monster, the monster immediately dies. Drop Item (ドロップアイテム): Drop Items are items that can sometimes remain along with the Magic Stone after a monster dies. They are parts of the dead monster and are used to make weapons and items and therefore are traded at high prices. Magic Sword (魔剣): Magic Swords enable the user to fire Magic from the sword. Only those with a large amount of experience can make them. Magic Swords shatter after being used a certain amount of times and are also weaker than Magic used by adventurers. The exception to this is Welf's Crozzo Blood ability that lets him create Crozzo's Magic Swords that were even said to be powerful enough to dry up oceans. Magic Item ( ): See Items. Locations Orario (オラリオ): Orario is the only city in the world that has a Dungeon. Most of the Gods and Goddess live there. It is a place where people can train quickly and therefore has the strongest force in the world. Also, see Orario. *'Babel' (バベル): See Babel. *'Hostess of Fertility' (豊饒の女主人): See Hostess of Fertility. *'Daedalus Street' (ダイダロス通り): See Daedalus Street. *'Man Made Dungeon Knossos' (人造迷宮クノッソス): See Knossos. *'Dungeon': See Dungeon. **'Rivira' (リヴィラ): See Rivira. **'Golden Cellar Bar' (黄金の穴蔵亭): A bar in Rivira that's located underground. It is illuminated by a yellow crystal and is owned by a Dwarf. **'Villy's Inn' (ヴィリーの宿): An inn in Rivira that is owned by Villy. World: See Geography. Timeline Timeline: See Timeline. Category:Browse Category:Terminology